


This Winter's Night

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, just fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: Reader is cold, and Rob knows just what to do to warm her up.





	This Winter's Night

**Author's Note:**

> A request using Lady A’s Christmas song “On This Winter’s Night” as inspiration

Christmas back home was very different from your usual holiday’s spent in California. There was actual snow covering the ground, for one. And you had almost forgotten what it was to be cold.

You and Rob carried in the last of the gifts to the house, setting them under the Christmas tree so that everything would be ready for Christmas day tomorrow.

Once you were done, you hastily headed for the fireplace, coat and gloves still on, shivering as you attempted to warm up by the fire that had been going all day.

“You look cold,” Rob said with a laugh.

“Are you kidding? I’m freezing!” You replied.

“I’ve got an idea,” he replied. He headed out of the room and you stayed where you were, still trying to warm up.

After a few minutes, he returned to the living room carrying a few things. He dropped everything on a chair then moved to you.

“Okay, take off the coat and gloves, your boots as well.” He demanded.

You hesitantly did as he told you, not sure how this was going to help at all. Once you were down to your regular clothes, you were still shivering, and he led you to the couch, prompting you to sit. Once you were sitting, he grabbed the blanket he had brought in with him and draped it over you. He then bent down to put your slippers on your cold feet.

“What are you doing?” You giggled.

“My baby is cold, we need to warm you up.”

Now that he had you bundled up, you could feel yourself start to shiver less. Before you could even thank him, he was out the room again, headed to the kitchen. You sat for a while, focusing on the feeling returning to your toes and hands. You listened to the fire crackle and the faint sound of Rob humming from the kitchen.

When he finally returned to the room, he was carrying two big mugs and a grin.

“What is this?”

“Well, hot cocoa always does the trick when I’m cold,” he replied. He handed you a mug and took a seat next to you. You thanked him as he snuggled up close to you, smiling at you as you took a sip of the chocolately hot drink.

Before you knew it, your entire body was finally warm. You figured it was because of the cocoa, but you really knew it was because of his warm body pressed against yours.

“Feeling better?” He asked as he put his mug on the coffee table, placing an arm around your shoulders to pull you in closer to him.

“Hmm,” you hummed, “Almost…”

“What else can I do to keep you warm on this cold winter’s night?”

You gave him a smile, moving your face closer to his. He read your mind instantly and met you halfway for a long kiss.

“There,” you said when the kiss ended, “I think that was all I needed.”


End file.
